Athen's Biggest Secret
by sanchelligirl
Summary: "Where in the world…?" Dani mutters, turning around to find herself standing on a precipice of some kind of sand colored stone, staring out in the distance at a somewhat ancient looking Greek city. Except… it didn't look too ancient. It looked completely intact, almost as if it was… "From this moment on, this city shall be cursed!" A deep voice bellowed out into the night.
1. Chapter 1

**Danielle Parker was standing in her apartment, getting ready to make a phone call. The expression on her face was that of anxiety and stress— her fingers just barely dialing the numbers that would change her life forever.**

 _ **Ring, ring, ring…**_

 **Dani's heart was racing when she heard a woman's worried voice answer,**

 **"Dani…" There was a slight, timid pause, "…are you alright?"**

 **Dani sighs shakily into her phone, sitting down on a slightly broken, worn down chair in her kitchen, staring at the wall in front of her. "No, Annabeth, nothing is right… I need your help."**

 **"What do you need?" Annabeth asks, curiously, unsure what to make of her sister's plea.**

 **Dani looks down at the ground as her mind begins to focus on what had gotten her to this point—her life was not her own, and never was. Her mind begins to flash back to the memory of the day that changed her life forever.**

 **Dani was standing in her childhood nursery, surrounded by pale, lavender walls and the scent of black coffee wafting through the apartment. In her hands, she was holding a picture of her mother, holding her in her lap on her second birthday. Her father had given her the picture on her fifth birthday, just a few weeks ago. Her mother had been gone for a little over two years. The picture was small and laminated in plastic, so that Dani couldn't hurt it, and to Dani it meant the world.**

 **She was standing in her nursery for what seemed like hours, when suddenly, her father glided into the room with a solemn look on his face.**

 **"Dani… Get ready." Father had said, wheeling a small, colorful Blue's Clues suitcase into the room.**

 _ **"You are going on a trip."**_

 **Father was driving his orange Corvette down the sunny streets of Miami, his short, wavy hair rustling in the wind with the top down on the car. His sunglasses were on but instead of looking content like he usually did when he took Dani for a ride in his car, there was a deep frown on his face.**

 **"I just want you to know… that I love you, and that I know you don't understand this now, but you are better off there than here." He said, nervously, knowing that Dani would barely understand.**

 **Dani nods. "Yes, Daddy." She answers, happily oblivious, as she raises her hands up in the rushing air in the back seat. A few minutes later, they pull up to a busy place Dani had never seen before. When her father had led her out of the car, carrying her suitcase, he took her hand and walked her through big, glass doors into a large white building. Dani stared at large photos of people on the walls with suitcases just like hers in front of some kind of white background. She didn't understand what they were doing in a strange place like this, but she didn't mind because she was with her Daddy.**

 **Dani sat down with her father and waited in some sort of lobby, listening to the loud speaker that was blaring in their ears, "Flight 101 to New York City, now boarding. Seats 23-42." This announcement was the last Dani heard before her father got up and took her to the entrance of a very strange hallway, where a woman dressed in a blue uniform stood taking white slips of printed-on paper and a nice-looking lady stood in denim shorts and a bright, orange t-shirt. Dani liked orange. It was a happy color.**

 **Dani and her father walked up to the lady in the shorts and Dani's father nodded curtly at her. "Ms. Chase, I presume." He lets out, formally shaking her hand. "I am Brian Parker, and this… this is Dani."**

 **Ms. Chase nodded at Dani's father and turned to look at Dani. "I am afraid that we do not have any time to waste, Mr. Parker, we are going to have to leave and skip goodbyes." She takes Dani's hand out of her father's and Dani realizes that her father wasn't going with her on this trip. It scared her a bit and she felt tears rushing into her eyes.**

 **"Dani?" A voice jolted Dani back into the present and she heard her sister's voice cutting through the emotional thoughts of her memory.**

 **"Oh!" Dani jumped in her seat, surprised. "Annabeth…" She gets serious again, biting her lip as she collected her wandering thoughts.**

 **"I need you to get us into Camp Jupiter."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Father was driving his orange Corvette down the sunny streets of Miami, his short, wavy hair rustling in the wind with the top down on the car. His sunglasses were on but instead of looking content like he usually did when he took Dani for a ride in his car, there was a deep frown on his face.**

 **"** **I just want you to know… that I love you, and that I know you don't understand this now, but you are better off there than here." He said, nervously, knowing that Dani would barely understand.**

 **Dani nods. "Yes, Daddy." She answers, happily oblivious, as she raises her hands up in the rushing air in the back seat. A few minutes later, they pull up to a busy place Dani had never seen before. When her father had led her out of the car, carrying her suitcase, he took her hand and walked her through big, glass doors into a large white building. Dani stared at large photos of people on the walls with suitcases just like hers in front of some kind of white background. She didn't understand what they were doing in a strange place like this, but she didn't mind because she was with her Daddy.**

 **Dani sat down with her father and waited in some sort of lobby, listening to the loud speaker that was blaring in their ears, "Flight 101 to New York City, now boarding. Seats 23-42." This announcement was the last Dani heard before her father got up and took her to the entrance of a very strange hallway, where a woman dressed in a blue uniform stood taking white slips of printed-on paper and a nice-looking lady stood in denim shorts and a bright, orange t-shirt. Dani liked orange. It was a happy color.**

 **Dani and her father walked up to the lady in the shorts and Dani's father nodded curtly at her. "Ms. Chase, I presume." He lets out, formally shaking her hand. "I am Brian Parker, and this… this is Dani."**

 **Ms. Chase nodded at Dani's father and turned to look at Dani. "I am afraid that we do not have any time to waste, Mr. Parker, we are going to have to leave and skip goodbyes." She takes Dani's hand out of her father's and Dani realizes that her father wasn't going with her on this trip. It scared her a bit and she felt tears rushing into her eyes.**

 **"** **Dani?" A voice jolted Dani back into the present and she heard her sister's voice cutting through the emotional thoughts of her memory.**

 **"** **Oh!" Dani jumped in her seat, surprised. "Annabeth…" She gets serious again, biting her lip as she collected her wandering thoughts.**

 **"** **I need you to get us into Camp Jupiter."**

 **The sound of silence responded to my statement for a good thirty seconds before I hear Annabeth taking a cautious breath, "And just** ** _why_** **would I need to do that?"**

 **"** **Trust me. I wish we didn't need to do anything at all…" I respond, my thoughts wandering…**

 **I remember the smell of pine needles and the sweet scent of strawberries getting stronger as the nice lady in the orange shirt led me deep into the forest after a long drive in the countryside. I was confused, and a little bit scared. I hadn't seen Dad in hours.**

 **The forest was dark, the sun setting on the horizon. I turn my head to look up at the pretty lady and ask, "Where are you taking me? Why couldn't my Daddy come with us?" I saw some sort of strange shock flash over the lady's face, I hadn't spoken up until now. She seemed to stiffen up a bit as she ceased her walk, looking down at me. "Did your Daddy tell you anything?" She asks, in a soft voice.**

 **I looked up at the lady and shook my head 'no'. "What was he supposed to tell me?" The pretty lady takes a deep breath, her storm grey eyes looking sad, "You are going to a special camp for kids that are just like you..." She answers me, looking into my eyes.**

 **"** **It's called Camp Half-Blood."**


	3. Chapter 3

**We had been walking for what seemed like hours before there was a hissing noise behind us. I jump at the noise, moving quickly to cling to the lady's leg. The hair on the back of Annabeth's neck stood straight up as she recognized the noise and she bends down to whisper in the child's ear, "Close your eyes. Do not open them." I was scared at her words, but I did what I was told. I knew better than to not listen to an adult.**

 **Annabeth grasps the mirror from Dani's suitcase, her little purple luggage tag acting as a tool when she lifts it to look at the trees, the reflective surface falling on a familiar pair of sunglasses. She gently pulls her leg out of the child's grasp and whispers, "You'll be safe. I promise. Just stay still and don't open your eyes." She reminds her, taking a few steps backwards towards Medusa.**

" **What do you want?" Her voice was hard, steely, as she glared at the gorgon through the mirror.**

" **You know well what I'm here for…" Medusa spits out, glaring through her tinted sunglasses, a small grimace gracing her lips.**

" **You're here about Chryson." Annabeth states.**

 **Dani lets out a whimper, unsure of what was happening, her eyes shut closed, tight.**

 **Medusa sharply turns, the whimper alerting her of another presence in the area. She looks down at the scared girl that was seemingly attached to the older half-blood's leg, her grimace turning into a smirk.**

" **Why, look what we have here… another half-witted troll of a god's offspring—and quite a small one at that." The gorgon snidely remarks, her supermodel-like body held upright in her pride.**

 **Medusa gracefully bends her upper body down to the young girl's level, staring straight into Dani's eyes through her sunglasses. The woman reaches her hand up and gently caresses the five year-old's cheek.**

" **My, my… wouldn't you make a lovely addition to my collection…" She whispers, looking up towards Annabeth without removing her hand, "My collection is ever-growing." Medusa bluntly stated.**

 **With a sudden movement, Annabeth pulled Dani out of Medusa's grasp, gently tossing her in a heap onto a small patch of moss a foot or two away. "Run!" She calls, voice urgent, as her arm instinctively raised up to meet Medusa's first blow.**

 **Dani, scared, scrambled to her feet and ran in the direction Annabeth was taking her before the scary lady showed up. Her breath sped up as she rushed as quickly as her short legs would take her, her suitcase left long forgotten in the dirt behind her.**

 **Further into the woods, Dani saw a trail and started to run down it. She was trying to run without looking behind her, scared to find the snake lady there. She could see a light ahead, some kind of fire on a lamp-looking sort of object she'd never seen before. She ran towards it, the path leading her up.**

 **Suddenly, Dani was stopped. Two large hands had grabbed her shoulders, ceasing all of her body's movement.**

 **She let out a high-pitched scream, afraid that the lady had found her. But when she looked up, her sight was met by two big, kind, brown eyes.**

" **Woah there, young one." A low, rumbling man's voice greeted her, "What's the hurry?"**


	4. Chapter 4

" **There is no reason to be scared. You are safe now." Annabeth interjects for a moment until a loud noise rings through the air- a conch horn.**

" **What is that noise?" Dani asked, curiously, the seriousness of the situation melting away to the child's natural curiosity.**

 **The horse man laughed softly before responding, "That noise, my dear, was announcing that it's time for a sing along at the campfire."**

 **He winks in Dani's direction before saying, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."**

 **Dani rode on Chiron's back to the campfire, having arrived just in time. The other campers begin to notice the new arrival for the first time when Dani climbs down from his back.**

" **Campers, listen up! This is the newest edition to our large, dysfunctional family. Her name is Dani and I expect you to treat her nicely." The campers speak in hushed whispers and a few cheers and claps rang around the campfire when the announcement is made.**

" **I wonder who will claim her?"**

" **Do you think we have a new sister?"**

" **Wow, is she young…"**

 **Dani takes a seat next to Annabeth and the sing along begins. Campers carrying instruments mostly came from a table in the corner where the campers all had bright smiles, blue eyes and sunny dispositions. Dani's eyes lit up, themselves, as she watched in awe of all of the older kids sing songs she had never heard before. Songs of heroes and old tales from a distant past.**

 **Close to the end of the sing along, there is an abrupt gasp that fills the crisp autumn air, ceasing the songs and laughter. Campers stare in Dani's direction, some with shocked wide eyes, some glaring, and some smiling as though impressed. Dani looks up in the direction that all of their eyes fell and sees two different symbols floating above her head, a three pronged Trident in green on her left side, and an owl and a olive tree in a yellow light on her right side.**

" **Annabeth?" Dani whispers, looking over at the woman, "What is happening? I'm scared." Annabeth answers, voice projected out into the crowd of campers and counselors alike, in a grave yet ominous voice.**

" **It is determined." She starts, her words echoing into the chilling, stunned silence, "All hail Danielle Parker! Daughter of Athena, Goddess of War and Wisdom, and Daughter of Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earthquakes, Horses, and Sea Storms."**

 **Dani feels her vision cloud over as a dizziness washed through her body as the entire camp kneels down in her honor, her body hitting the ground.**


	5. Chapter 5

" **There is no reason to be scared. You are safe now." Annabeth interjects for a moment until a loud noise rings through the air- a conch horn.**

" **What is that noise?" Dani asked, curiously, the seriousness of the situation melting away to the child's natural curiosity.**

 **The horse man laughed softly before responding, "That noise, my dear, was announcing that it's time for a sing along at the campfire."**

 **He winks in Dani's direction before saying, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."**

 **Dani rode on Chiron's back to the campfire, having arrived just in time. The other campers begin to notice the new arrival for the first time when Dani climbs down from his back.**

" **Campers, listen up! This is the newest edition to our large, dysfunctional family. Her name is Dani and I expect you to treat her nicely." The campers speak in hushed whispers and a few cheers and claps rang around the campfire when the announcement is made.**

" **I wonder who will claim her?"**

" **Do you think we have a new sister?"**

" **Wow, is she young…"**

 **Dani takes a seat next to Annabeth and the sing along begins. Campers carrying instruments mostly came from a table in the corner where the campers all had bright smiles, blue eyes and sunny dispositions. Dani's eyes lit up, themselves, as she watched in awe of all of the older kids sing songs she had never heard before. Songs of heroes and old tales from a distant past.**

 **Close to the end of the sing along, there is an abrupt gasp that fills the crisp autumn air, ceasing the songs and laughter. Campers stare in Dani's direction, some with shocked wide eyes, some glaring, and some smiling as though impressed. Dani looks up in the direction that all of their eyes fell and sees two different symbols floating above her head, a three pronged Trident in green on her left side, and an owl and a olive tree in a yellow light on her right side.**

" **Annabeth?" Dani whispers, looking over at the woman, "What is happening? I'm scared." Annabeth answers, voice projected out into the crowd of campers and counselors alike, in a grave yet ominous voice.**

" **It is determined." She starts, her words echoing into the chilling, stunned silence, "All hail Danielle Parker! Daughter of Athena, Goddess of War and Wisdom, and Daughter of Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earthquakes, Horses, and Sea Storms."**

 **Dani feels her vision cloud over as a dizziness washed through her body as the entire camp kneels down in her honor, her body hitting the ground.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Danielle wakes up in a large, white room on a bed. The bed was very big-bigger than what her daddy had at home in Florida. She begins to call out with a painfully hoarse voice.**

" **Hello?" Her voice echoes in the room. "Is anyone here?" She asks again, before fear takes over. "I'm scared! Where am I?" She asks, desperate, before breaking down into sobs.**

" **Hello there, miss, are you alright?" The young girl heard a smooth voice ask, the tone of the voice akin to gentle, flowing water.**

 **Dani's head turned quickly to the source of the sound, her eyes meeting a doorway she hadn't noticed before. Her wildly beating heart seems to calm some when she sees that the graceful woman standing in the doorway had a badge around her neck like some of the others at the campfire had. She was still at camp. Dani lets out a sigh of relief when she realizes it.**

" **I'm…" Dani pauses for a second, trying to figure out if she felt okay or not. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled when she feels a warm energy run through her body, kind of like she gets when she takes a swim in the ocean back home. "I feel really good." She answers the lady.**

 **The black-haired woman, wearing a long blue dress that shimmered in the light that poured in from the singular window in the room, smiles softly at her.**

" **Little tide, you should be more careful… when you came in here you gave the other nymphs and I a scare." The woman scolds lightly, approaching the girl. The look on her face was warm and caring. "My name is Aedre. Water nymph of the stream that runs through Camp Half-Blood and servant to your father." She introduces herself, her blue-green eyes shining. She bows her head slightly as she continues with, "I work for Poseidon."**

" **Poseidon…" Dani whispers, repeating the name outloud. She closes her eyes again as she thinks of what happened at the campfire. "My father?" She asks, her eyes popping open. She tilts her head to the side, "But what about daddy?" She asks, voice small.**

 **Aedre puts a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry, tide." She tries to calm the child. "He is still your daddy, whether by blood or by other means, I am sure." She softly sits beside the small child on the medical cot she was in. "To explain, young one," She starts, watching the girl intently, "You collapsed during the campfire, right after the announcement was made that you were claimed… The nymphs already knew that you were of your father's line. We live to serve nature, our water, and you." She smiles softly. "I have healed your energy with water from my stream and calmed you with the touch of your divinity."**

 **Dani could only absorb so much before her attention span wavered, the five year old overloaded. Even though she was young, she was intelligent enough to know of half of what the beautiful woman was saying already-it must have been the Athena in her working it's magic. But what was she supposed to do now? Her whole life was changing so quickly…**

 **Aedre seems to notice the girl's attention swaying in another direction and smiles before saying, "Come now, tide. It is a story for another day," leading the young girl out of the healing room.**


	7. Chapter 7

**10 ½ years later…**

" **Dani, Dani!" A feminine voice calls out from a fair distance away, down a pebble strewn path in Camp Half Blood.**

 **Dani pulled her arm back as far as she could, her grip on the string tight. Her bright green eyes locked in, zoned on the target. She wouldn't let all of those Apollo kids knock her off of the top of the archery list. She quickly glanced to the scoreboard that was posted high in a tree before looking back at the white and red target that was draped on a stack of hay, getting ready to release her hold. She barely caught the voice that was calling to her, her concentration deadset on getting this right.**

" _ **Dani**_ **!" This time the voice was right in her ear.**

 **Dani jumped, releasing the arrow without looking at the target, shocked, sending it flying towards the sky, getting lodged right into the camp chicken coop on the way down-a place that belonged to the Demeter kids.**

 **The crowd of Apollo archers started to laugh and cheer amongst themselves when the shot is made.**

" **Interference!" Dani calls out in frustration, turning her head to glare, almost playfully, at her best friend and mentor, Aedre. "Tell me one good reason why you just interrupted an archery practice…" She warns, quietly.**

 **Aedre looks down at the ground, a small, almost blue blush on her nearly transparent cheeks. "I apologize, little tide. But I have a message and some good news for you…" She explains, her eyes moving to look up at her from under her eyelashes.**

 **Dani sighs and nods, casting her archery gloves to the ground. She sends a hard look towards the Apollo boys that were laughing. "You keep laughing and you will wake up without certain body parts in the morning." She warns, before turning around to follow Aedre, who had gestured for her to follow.**

 **Aedre leads her down to the lake, telling her to, "Take a seat at the edge of the water."**

 **Dani listens, finding a spot near the bank to sit in the sand. Aedre takes a seat next to her, her body becoming nearly invisible when her feet touch the water. She turns her head to smile at Dani, who was watching her in interest.**

" **So, why are we here?" She asks Aedre, her expression curious.**

 **A serious expression takes over Aedre's graceful features, her eyes somewhat reluctant.**

" **Dani…" She begins, voice softer than before, "Your sixteenth birthday is tomorrow."**

 **Dani perked up a little at the statement, not so much excited for her birthday but glad that someone remembered.**

" **As a daughter of Poseidon, and a daughter of Athena," The water nymph continues, looking her straight in the eyes. "You will come into more powerful abilities than you can ever imagine."**

" **No one has ever really told me what that means." Dani responds to her, voice sharp. Years of resentment towards how she was brought into camp half-blood and this insane world of Gods, Goddesses and Heroes flowed out of her as she continued, "I've been here for over ten years, Aedre, and no one has ever even breached the subject of how I am who I am. How can I be here, on earth, coming from a human father-who I don't even know is my actual father, by the way-and be a daughter of not one but** _ **two**_ **Gods?" She exclaims, her words becoming heated. "I am** _ **sick**_ **of not knowing who I really am! Am I a Daughter of Athena, or a Daughter of Poseidon? Am I a Half-Blood or a God?!" She glares at her friend, eyes accusatory, "And so help me Gods, Aedre.** _ **You**_ **must know more than you have let on."**

 **Aedre lets out a small gasp, not expecting the outburst to turn towards her, but understanding in the reasons it happened. She looks down, somber now, as she admits, "You're right. I know more than I let on."**

 **Dani's eyes widen in slight surprise, she wasn't expecting her mentor to actually admit to anything-servant of the water or not.**

" **Tell me, please…" Dani desperately comments, her eyes begging, "I must have some idea of who I am."**

 **Aedre lifted her head and nodded, a faraway gaze taking over her face as she remembers what brought her here, to Camp Half-Blood. She stares into Dani's eyes as she answers, "All I know is of two-no,** _ **three**_ **core details. I was ordered to protect you by Poseidon as you are of his blood, not of your human father's." She pauses for a few moments, letting the information sink in before she continues, "Secondly, Athena has claimed you as hers, and I would not take that lightly. There must be a very specific reason as to why that claim was made, and I would not be surprised if you were in fact her daughter. However, Athena's children are born of the mind, and Athena hasn't reportedly had relations with Poseidon for a long time. They seemingly hate each other." Aedre chuckles a bit at this, "Honestly, when Athena claimed you after your father told me to protect you I thought she was attempting a wage of war with him."**

 **Dani didn't know what to think. Her heart broke a little on the inside when she heard Aedre confirm one of her deepest fears about her human father. He wasn't hers, she wasn't his. But she knew in her heart that it was true. She had known for a long time.**

" **And what of the third detail?" She asks Aedre, raising her eyebrow. She was determined to get to the bottom of things.**

" **The man that brought you up was Half-Blood, son of Hephaestus."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dani's thoughts were racing as she ran towards the big house, her legs burning as she pushed herself to run faster than normal. "Chiron!" She calls out, shoving open the main door and hurrying into the main living room, seeing if anyone was around. Dani thought the room was empty at first, but a warm fire was crackling in the fireplace and a small slender figure was bent over the hearth, poking at the fire. The person was hooded, face hidden.**

" **Excuse me, but have you seen Chiron?" Dani asks, a little out of breath from her run.**

" **Home and family do not always intertwine in their existence." A young girl's voice rings out, smooth and calming.**

 **Dani's eyebrows furrow together in confusion as she stares at the back of the hooded figure.**

" **Sometimes trials and tribulations get in the way." The voice continues, the figure slowly turning around. The hood fell away to reveal a young, radiantly beautiful girl with warm, chocolate brown eyes and black ringlet hair that fell in a frame around her face all the way down to her shoulders.**

" **Who are you…?" Dani asks, softly, not sure whether she should fear her or not. She felt a softness, a warmth from deep within her as she looked at her. "Surely you are a Goddess?" She asks the woman, her Athena-inherited intelligence coming into play. No one human or demigod could possibly make someone feel that way from just one look.**

 **The red-headed girl seemed to study Dani for a moment, smiling as she searches her eyes for something unknown. She nods slightly, confirming Dani's suspicions that she was indeed a Goddess.**

" **I am what humans call Hestia," The Goddess answers her unspoken question, "And I am here to help you find your cause. Help you find out more about who you are."**

" **Help me find out who I am…?" Dani reiterates, thinking of the implications of what that could mean for her. Would she be able to find out who she was in every way?** _ **Why**_ **she was the way she was? If she was simply a messed up demigod with two claims and only one true parent or if both of their claims were valid? If she were a Goddess? And, in that case, why would her parents leave her on earth to grow up in the mortal world? Why wouldn't at least one of them keep her? Was she that much of a burden to have around…?**

 **Was this the kind of call that one needed to start a quest?**

 **Hestia stares into Dani's eyes for a few moments more as Dani focused on her inner turmoil and her eyes quickly flashed a bright gold, causing the world to go black for a moment.**

 **Or, at least, Dani's world.**

 **Flashes of images flashed in front and around Dani quickly for a few moments, until the insane slideshow stopped and settled so that Dani found herself standing in front of a great, big tan pillar. She jumps, a little shocked, but quickly calms down knowing that Hestia must be the one that put her here.**

" **Where in the world…?" Dani mutters, turning around to find herself standing on a precipice of some kind of sand colored stone, staring out in the distance at a somewhat ancient looking Greek city. Except… it didn't look too ancient. It looked completely intact, almost as if it was…**

" **From this moment on, this city shall be cursed!" A deep voice bellowed out into the night, echoing loudly, causing Dani to turn again towards the pillars. A large temple. The voice definitely came from inside… She took some steps closer, peeking her head to look into the large building, nervously shifting on her feet. She could tell that the man, whoever he could be, was angry.**

 **Looking into the temple wasn't too difficult, the sand-colored walls alit with torches, illuminating the setting within. There was an altar and a statue of a beautiful woman with curly hair inside. Two figures were standing close to the statue, a man and a woman, the man about a foot taller than the woman.**

 **Dani risked getting a little closer, being careful not to make much noise or be noticed as she walked to a pillar closer to them so that she could hear.**

" **The people of Athens have done nothing to you. They simply chose as a people. It is beyond my hands and surely you understand that?" A female's frustrated voice called out, voice raised in defense. As Dani got closer to the couple, she realized that the woman had dark black curly hair and the man seemed to have an air of authority about him. She wasn't close enough to examine his features, but she could imagine that he would be quite intimidating up close and personal.**

" **Of course I understand…" The man's loud voice rumbled, sharply, "However they have chosen and they have not chosen me." He finishes, staring at the woman. The curly-haired woman scoffed. It was one thing to punish innocents for stupidity, but another to punish them in oblivion.**

" **They have chosen wisely." She stated calmly, almost coy. "Am I not the perfect candidate to govern a city which holds knowledge among its greatest aspirations?"**

 **Dani got closer, this time making out the image of the man and the woman as more than just vague outlines and shadows. The man was large set with a strong jaw and an aged face. However, there was a twinkle in his green eyes that seemed to make him seem handsome. He was dressed in a light toga, flowers hand sewn across the delicate material it was made out of. He held a trident in his right hand, alit with sea green energy. He had dark black hair just like the woman.**

 **The woman's curly hair reached the edge of her porcelain white shoulders, her grey eyes steely and determined. There was almost a teasing way about the way she carried herself, almost as though everything she said was a form of a challenge. There was a small, mischievous smile playing on the corner of her lips as she looked at him. She was wearing a long flowing dress of a dark blue color, held up on her shoulders by gold circlet clips, swirling engravement spiraling through the pieces.**

 **The man clears his throat, seemingly taken aback for a moment, "You are quite lovely for the job…" He admits, averting his eyes, "They did seem to get the statue right, at least…" He grumbles, almost incoherent.**

 **The woman, which Dani by now figured out must be Athena, raised an eyebrow at the man. Was that...Poseidon?**

" **I am sure that you would think so, wouldn't you…?" A small smirk made it's way onto Athena's face, taking a step closer to the man.**

 **No way! Were they going to k-**

 **Suddenly, a light flashed as Athena and Poseidon leaned in, there faces close, and Dani found herself looking at Hestia again, having not moved an inch.**

" **Now that you have seen the truth, you can begin to seek other truth out." The goddess said, ominously, her red hair seeming to change color as quickly as the flames in her fire flickered. The fire grew quickly, consuming her before Dani could start to ask her questions, the goddess disappearing from her sight.**

 **Shaking her head as though trying to snap out of a trance, Dani hurries into the kitchen, looking for Chiron, noticing he wasn't there, she checked out back in a small garden that bordered a strawberry field. Dani knew that he liked to spend time there for solace. She sighs in relief when she sees the back of him-the horse's end, and notices that he had a guest with him. A young woman with auburn hair sat in the bench that overlooked the field and garden with her back turned. There was a bow on her back and what seemed like gleaming silver arrows in an elegant quiver strapped along the middle of her shoulder blades.**

" **-t time that something is mentioned. She certainly is old enough to know a little more about what is going to happen. I mean, she will be stuck with us all for centuries, millennia, longer than that. It is important that this is handled the right way and she remains safe from those who may want to take advantage of her while she is young." The woman was talking quickly. "We wouldn't want any of the men to try to stake a claim on her early, otherwise she wouldn't have the choice of being like At-well, me. She didn't really keep to her decision."**

" **Chiron?" Dani's voice called out softly, really needing to talk to him. She knew she was probably interrupting something important, but she didn't know what was going on.**

 **The centaur looked back at her in slight surprise, not having heard her walk up behind them. He clears his throat before saying, "Dani, there you are…" He looks at the woman on the bench before making eye contact with the sixteen year old, his expression somewhat guarded. "You have good timing, I would like you to meet someone very important…" He gestures for Dani to come closer, and the woman stands up from her seat on the bench.**

 **Face revealed, the woman looked moderately young. Her hair was cascading down her back in a brilliant halo of color, the auburn strands of her hair shining just so with the light of the sun. She was pale, and it seemed as though the side of her face that wasn't caressed by the sun was glowing in its own ethereal nature, as though it were kissed by the moon.**

" **This is Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt." Chiron introduces her.**

" **You've grown since I've last seen you." The Goddess comments, voice even. The Lady Artemis seemed to exude an inner power of sorts. She was brave, and it was obvious. No one messes with her and gets away with it.**

 **Dani's eyebrows furrow. She was confused, again. First Hestia and now Artemis? She knows me? What's going on?**

 **Dani quickly bows her head in respect towards the Goddess, not wanting to get on her bad side. "I'm sorry, we have met before…?" She asks, a little daring, and looks up from her nod at her.**

 **Artemis chuckles, the tone of her voice almost playful as she responds, "Of course I know you, family knows family, after all," She smirks a little, "Not that we can avoid each other in the least."**

 **Dani blushes a bit, not used to the Gods admitting that the half bloods were fully family to them. Of course the demigods at the camp understood that they were all family and most likely all related, but the Gods usually stayed out of their children's life unless they were on Olympus.**

 **Chiron clears his throat after watching the girls stare at eachother for a few moments, awkwardly shifting on his hooves, "I will… Leave you two to get reaquainted." He mutters gruffly before bowing his head towards Artemis in respect and offering Dani a small wave goodbye. "Lady Artemis, do stop in again so that we may discuss the Huntresses cabin arrangements for your next visit." He mentions, a little more formally, before heading back inside the Big House.**

" **Take a seat." Artemis commands lightly of the girl, smiling a bit in amusement.**

 **Dani had to hold herself back from huffing out loud or rolling her eyes. Now was the time that the Gods decided to pay her a visit? What a birthday… Maybe it was some sick twisted joke of sorts. They were playing with her like they play with all of mankind.**

 **She knew she couldn't deny a Goddess without consequence, however, so she immediately sat down on the bench as told and waits for the Goddess to explain what the heck was going on.  
Artemis smiles at the girl, appreciating that she didn't ask any questions, she looked her in the eyes as she still stood and in stating her reasoning for being at Camp Half-blood she says in confidence, "It is time for you to learn about who you really are and what kind of future is awaiting you, young one." **

**Dani leans forward in her chair, almost expecting this but excited to hear a little more even though she wasn't sure if she would like what she ended up hearing.**

" **Stop looking at me like that," Artemis scolds her lightly, "You look just like your mother when you sit all silent and brooding."**

 **Somewhat taken aback, she asks, "So you know who my birth mother is?" Even though Dani was claimed by Athena, she wasn't sure of how accurate that was. Her children were born from a thought. As far as Dani knew, she was born in a hospital.**

 **Artemis laughs for a moment. "Don't you think you would understand by now, what with being claimed and all?" She holds back another burst of laughter, smiling seemingly uncontrollably, "Your mother is my sister. Half sister, technically."**

 **Dani's eyes widen. "So Athena** _ **is**_ **really my mother? But how is that possible if Poseidon claimed me, too?" Athena took a vow of chastity with Artemis as far as Dani knew and she seemed to only give birth to children through thoughts and her mind- not with other people. Sure, the thought can be based on another person, but another God?**

 **Artemis chuckles this time, smiling at the girl with a twinkle glimmering in her eyes. "You have much to learn. But I can't tell you everything… I am under oath. A life pledge until you learn the truth on your own. But I can point you in the right direction!" She explains, getting a little excited though her stance was still serious at the end of her statement, "It's time you go on your first official quest."**

 **Dani's eyes widen. It was rare these days that any demigod is assigned a quest, since most of the big issues were solved after Percy's time, and especially rare if a God assigned the quest to them.**

" **What is it you want me to do?" Dani asks the woman, pensively, as she stared at her with her stubborn bright green eyes.**

" **It's not what** _ **I**_ **want to do, Dani. It's what** _ **you**_ **want to do. Find out who you are. Once and for all. I think you'll be surprised what you will find once you question Mr. Brian Parker." There was a small smirk on the goddesses face as she says this, "You could use a good suntan, anyway."**


End file.
